candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 863
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 59 | previous = 862 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 864 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 35,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Once you unlock the sugar chest on the first column, 15-move candy bombs constantly spawn. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points 3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 5,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The obvious approach to this level would be to wait until you only have 15 moves before unlocking the sugar chest. *Then try to use those remaining moves to clear the column and let the ingredients drop. But there are not really enough moves for this methodical approach. Better to play loose, expect and hope for luck. *You really need to fluke a colour bomb+striped candy combo here at the right time to take out all the bombs. Go for all combos and if you don't get lucky, there's always another chance. *The simplest approach is to destroy the icings on the right first, before you unlock the sugar chest on the left with the third key. Generate as many horizontal striped candies as possible and use them strategically on the multi-layer icing. Wrapped/striped combos are really useful here—just make sure you maximize their usefulness by having them take out as much icing as possible. Pay attention to the fact that each icing in the stack has one more layer than the one above it, so you'll have to hit the bottom one four times. Avoid hitting the third key until you have cleared all the icing on the right, otherwise you'll have to deal with the bombs (unless you have 15 or fewer moves remaining, then it doesn't matter). Also, don't forget that the fruits won't drop in the right column until you get the fourth key—which will end up at the bottom of the column of bombs on the left when you use the third key. So if you can set up having a horizontal striped candy in the bottom row, or a striped/wrapped combo in the bottom two rows, you'll make your life simpler. If you have cleared all the icing in the right column, then when you activate the fourth key, you'll complete the level. The level is really not that hard if you use this strategy. Trivia *This level has a similar design to Level 181. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 863 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Truffle Terrace levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels